U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,492 for a Reclosable Carton issued June 14, 1949 discloses a carton having a reclosable flap struck from one wall of the carton to define an opening through which cans may be removed and returned to the carton, the reclosable flap being secured in closed position by a finger tab foldably joined to the reclosure flap and arranged to engage a slot disposed to receive a part of the finger tab thereby to reclose the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,547 issued Dec. 16, 1958 discloses a Reclosable Carton having a reclosable panel struck from end panels of the carton and which define an opening for removing and reloading cans into the carton, the opening being defined by a pair of closure flaps arranged for disposition in overlapping relation and for an appropriate interlock of the two closure flaps.